


Christmas Decorating (I rather decorate you)

by larrytheunsinkableship



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Collab, I Don't Even Know, Keri is amazing but i cant write for shit, Louis tops so sorry if that isnt who you think tops, M/M, Smut, and fluff, definitely fluff, i love it, larry stylinson - Freeform, oh theres also some dirty talk, really - Freeform, theres some angst, this kind of just happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrytheunsinkableship/pseuds/larrytheunsinkableship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis and the rest of the gang are decorating for Christmas.<br/>Things get a little steamy between the pair.</p><p>(or the one where Louis fucks Harry after he makes him really upset)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Decorating (I rather decorate you)

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: Keri and I own nothing except the words. This is all fiction and we own none of the boys yada yada yada
> 
> I don't even know how this happened but Keri helped me writing this. Co-author'd. Unbeta'd so all mistakes are ours and we apologise  
> Follow us on Quotev if you have one!  
> Me: www.quotev.com/TheGirlWhoLearnedToFly  
> Her: www.quotev.com/KeriRoberts18

Harry and Louis were at their flat with all of the boys getting ready for Christmas. Zayn and Liam were hanging up garland while Harry, Louis, and Niall were decorating the tree. Niall bellowed out Christmas songs as he hung up the ordainments.

Louis and Harry had been in a tough spot lately, and the boys knew it. They hadn't been talking thus far, and although Niall being the life of the party, there was tension rising through the air. "C'mon lads!" Niall patted Louis and Harry on the back. "You guys can't not talk to each other forever." Zayn sighed and helped Liam with wreath.

"We are talking. Nothings wrong" both boys interjected. They moved away from each other, but their hands touched momentarily on accident. Their faces heated up quickly, but only Zayn knew. Zayn smirked and chuckled. Harry glared at Zayn and sighed. Niall continued to sing his Christmas carols while hanging up decorations on the tree. Not to mention, Niall had a Christmas sweater on as well. Harry looked at Louis and blushed softly.

Louis smiled subtly and hid before anyone could see his grin. It was quiet after that, besides Niall's voice ringing loudly through the flat. After a couple more songs, the rest of the boys joined in with perfect harmony, and things got a lot smoother. Harry and Louis were starting to glance at one another, and share smiles, but that was before the phone rang.

"Damn it Niall, don't tell me you pranked the neighbors again." Zayn cursed and ran to retrieve the house phone.

"No you twat" Niall rolled his eyes and flung some glitter at him.

Zayn chuckled and answered the phone, only to discover it was Eleanor.

"Uhm, Lou. Its for you"

"Who is it?" Harry frowned and walked over to Zayn. "Erm..." Zayn scratched the back of his neck. "Louis?" Eleanor spoke into the phone. Hearing her voice, Harry sighed and nodded. "It's Eleanor." Harry mumbled to Louis as he walked off to his room.

"Harry, don't. Please." Louis called after him. He groaned and took the phone. "What?" He snapped.

"Louis what is going on? Are we okay? Still together I mean?"

"Yeah. Uhm of course, babe. Why?" But it sounded wrong coming off of his tongue. 

"Yeah? Then why are you and Harry all over the internet? The magazines? Tabloids? Newspaper? Media? Why are you two fucking everywhere? What the hell happened over Thanksgiving break? What happened when I wasn't there? And don't you dare lie to me." Eleanor huffed out.

"Oh"

"That's all you had to say? Wow, Lou."

Harry sat down on the bed and covered his face with his hands. Niall witnessed Harry go in to his room, clearly upset. He slowly walked in and smiled at Harry. "Hey, lad." Niall spoke softly as he sat down next to Harry. "I hate that bitch. She uses him for everything. I can't do anything nor can he. All we can do is just let it play out. The fake dates, the fake handholds, the fake kisses. I've had enough of it, Niall!" Harry soon burst out into tears and cried into Niall's shoulder. 

Back in the dining room, Louis could hear Harry crying and his heart was hurting. "look, Eleanor. Haven't you realised it by now? Have you not figured out that you were hired? I'm fucking gay as hell, sweetheart. M'in love with Harry. He still isn't mine. Because of management. You're a great girl, but if you think I'm straight, you're probably blind. If I were you, I would stop now and forget about me. maybe when this blows over, we can properly hang out and just be friends."

Eleanor was quiet on the other line until she said, "I always knew you were different, Louis. But I never expected this. I don't know if I'll get over it, I'll call you if I do. Goodbye" 

The line went dead.

Louis dropped the phone and slowly started toward his shared bedroom with Harry.

"Haz?"

"Y-yeah?" Harry sniffled and looked up at Louis with red, wet, puffy eyes. Niall patted Harry's back and got up, leaving Harry and Louis to talk.

Wiping his eyes, Harry took a deep, unsteady breath and looked into Louis' oceanic blue eyes. "I'm not with her." He stated simply, "Harry I never was. I know you didn't like her. But she did nothing wrong. It was all management and she was apart of their game. Harry I'm fucking gay."

"I-I know, Louis. It's just that when I see the pictures of you and her I can't help but feel angry and upset. I know I love you and I know you love me." Harry sighed. "I'm sorry." He whimpered, his bottom lip trembling.

"Harry, its always been you." Louis knelt down and scooted closer towards the bed, where Harry had been sitting. "But everyone knows now the other night when we were drunk? They have that. But the thing is, we weren't sober and showing our true feelings. Harry, you're my world," he paused to wipe harry's eyes, "and when my world is broken, I need to fix that, don't I?" He placed his hands on the younger boy's knees and leaned in closer. Their lips were inches apart, "and I'm almost there. You just need to meet me in the middle. Now, are you going to kiss me, or what?"

Harry smiled and nodded before tenderly pressing his lips up against Louis' lips. This never got old to Harry. He always felt that spark. That rush. That buzz. Every time their lips connected, Harry felt a pleasurable shock that he felt all over his body. He laced his fingers into Louis' feathery hair. Louis grabbed Harry's torso and pulled him closer. He tilted his head and opened his mouth to let Harry's tongue in. He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and slowly stood up, not breaking the kiss. He had to, though, for a brief few seconds, so he could shut and lock the door. He could hear Harry mutter, "oh", when he walked back to him.

"Let's say we forget that she ever existed, just for right now, because we're gonna have o deal with her later, and focus on us? Right now. Because I really want to kiss you senseless and fuck you into the mattress."  
Louis lips hovered over Harry's, and within a second, they were full on sucking faces, with Louis straddling Harry. "Oh my god, fuck yes Louis." Harry nodded quickly. Harry kissed back roughly while taking their clothes off as well. As soon as they were gloriously naked, Harry let his hands roam all over Louis' body. Liam, Zayn, and Niall were still decorating and singing, wondering what Harry and Louis were up to since they haven't come out of the bedroom yet.  
Louis ground his body down on Harry's body, and heard him let out a moan.

"Haz, you gotta be quiet, baby. Be a good boy, okay?"

He heard Harry's muffled voice of, "I'm your good boy. I'll be your good boy."

"Good." Louis smiled and grinded his hips down onto Harry's. Harry couldn't help but let a small moan pass through his red, puffy lips. Niall told Zayn and Liam that he would check on Louis and Harry since they begun to worry. He walked down the hall and knocked softly on the door.

 

"Shit, " Louis muttered, "I cant- we wont- can you come like this, baby?" Louis quickened his pace of grinding and looked at Harry's contorted face. Harry's mouth opened, ready to release a loud, obnoxious moan, but Louis quickly clamped his hand over Harry's mouth.

"Harry you're so good. You're doing so good. Keep it up, " Louis gulped, "keep it up and maybe I can fuck you later."

 

Niall knocked again, "guys, you okay?" He tried twisting the door knob to only notice the door was lock. "Oh.. wait guys you aren't killing each other are you? Open up."

 

Harry moaned loudly, biting on Louis' hand.

"HARRY!"

"I-I need you to fuck me Louis!" Harry begged. "Need you to fuck me into the bed!" Harry babbled on and on. Niall furrowed his eyebrows and searched for the key to the door.

Curse the soundproof door, Niall couldn't know.

"Y-Yeah," Louis' voice cracked, " look amazing, writhing underneath me. So fucking whiny."

 

Niall reached above the doorway and fished around for the key. His face scrunched up in concentration, where was it?

"Just for you, baby." Harry smirked and winked. He was beyond aroused at this point. Thinking that Louis wouldn't notice him, Harry slid his finders down to his hole. 

 

Niall felt his fingers brush against the dusty key and grabbed it. He put the key in the keyhole and turned the key.

"Oi! No touching yourself, I thought you were going to be a good boy." Louis smirked.

Harry quickly nodded.

"I'm not preparing you now just for that" with one hand, Louis positioned his dick towards Harry's entrance (or exit), and pushed in slowly. He waited until Harry was adjusted and slowly pushed in, but right as he did, Harry moaned so fucking loud, and Niall opened the door.

 

"Fuck me so hard, Louis! Please!" Harry groaned loudly. Niall's jaw dropped as his eyes landed on the two. "What the fuck?" Niall laughed. Harry's head snapped towards Niall and gasped. "Get out! Get out!" Harry yelled at Niall. Snapping a quick photo from his phone, Niall ran out of the room and locked the door with the key. "That better not end up on Twitter!" Harry yelled as Niall ran out.

 

Niall chuckled as he walked back to Zayn an Liam. "What's up with those two?" Liam asked. "Yeah, were they at each others throats?" Zayn joked. "Not exactly, lads." Niall plopped down onto the couch. "They're um...making up in there." Niall giggled.

"They're apologizing? But Louis is too stubborn" Liam said.

"Haha you're right. And I was gonna make a joke, butt fuck it. If you know what I mean." Niall winked.

"Oh" they other boys' eyes widened with horror, but mainly amusement.

"I even got a picture" Niall added and felt his face heat up when the rest of the group snorted with laughter.

"Are you gonna wank to that photo, Niall Hornyan?" Zayn laughed. Liam sat down next to Niall who now looked embarrassed and pissed. "Aww, Zayn that wasn't nice. It's not like you've wanked to gay porn before." Liam rolled his eyes. Zayn immediately stopped laughing and glared at Liam. "You weren't supposed to say anything about that." He growled. 

 

"C'mon Louis!" Harry groaned and laced his fingers into Louis' hair. Harry fucking needed Louis to fuck the living day lights out of him.

"I'm trying, Harry! You're so damn tight!" Louis grunted.

"Well who's fault is that?" Harry scoffed.

"Don't get sassy with me, you slut. Shut up and let me do my work"

Harry's toes curled at Louis' sudden need for dominance.

"L-Lou. Oh my god."

Louis thrusted harder and faster. 

"C'mon baby. Come for me."

"I can't you shit." 

"Shut up." Louis demanded and raked his hands down Harry's chest. He positioned his hands on either side of him and leaned down to suck a big, purple blotch into his skin. 

"Mine." Louis growled.

"Yours."

 

"Y-you know management is gonna g-get pissed at that." Harry managed to get out, wincing from time to time. "Fuck, we haven't done this for a while." He was tight and kinda dry so to Harry this was kinda painful versus pleasurable. 

"Shit, sorry babe." Louis grunted and tried to fuck Harry with more ease. Louis was feeling very dominant so going slower wasn't exactly an option.

Harry wanted Louis so bad, but it hurt and he didn't exactly know how to respond to Louis' thrusts. Like, was he supposed to moan, or scream in pain? He was kinda doing both. 

Louis rolled his hips into Harry, easing his pace, but was rough when he pulled out. Harry really didn't see the point, when Louis was slamming back into him every other time.

"Harry, k-keep up baby. Can you do that?"

"I-I think so- can you- harder. God please. Harder"

Louis grunted and pushed his hips harder, but tried not being too rough. Wouldn't want the pour boy to be in too much pain.

"I'm- I'm close, Lou!" Harry squeaked and dug his nails into Louis' sides. Louis quickened his thrusts to help Harry reach his climax, "C'mon baby. You can do it."

"O-oh yes! Yes! Fuck Louis yes!" Harry cried out in pleasure before coming all over his chest and Louis'. Harry moaned in bliss as Louis rode out his high. Beside from the sting in his bum, everything felt wonderful. Louis kept pounding into Harry's ass while moaning and grunting profanities. Louis was so fucking close.

"harry please- I need support. Talk- talk dirty to me." Louis pleaded and thrusted again. Harry was still so overwhelmed, and pushed Louis' fringe back, "oh, Lou. You're so fucking hot. You feel so good inside of me. Riding out my orgasm- you don't know how amazing and perfect you are, do you? You're wonderful. You feel me clenching around you and I know that sends you off edge. I know you like when I touch you, Louis. You want me to suck you off when we're done? Want me to-"

Louis was so fucked. He screamed Harry's name out in pleasure, and shook.

"Oh my god Harry," Louis panted.

"Perfect." Harry smirked and ran his hands down Louis' chest. 

Louis chuckled softly before tenderly pressing his lips up against Harry's lips. 

"I'm still willing to suck you off, baby." Harry mumbled into the kiss.

"Jesus Christ," Louis moaned, "will that offer still be available after dinner?" Louis nibbled on Harry's neck, tickling him. "Because the boys are probably waiting for us." 

Harry nodded, "yeah we can wipe ourselves down and change. That is, if I can get up. After dinner you may need to help me into the shower. I'll finish my business there." He threw in a wink and Louis giggled, "I love you, baby."

"I love you too." Louis giggle and nuzzled his nose with Harry's before getting up to get a wet rag to clean the both of them up. 

 

"Damn, how much longer can they go?" Liam giggled and blushed. "Dunno." Zayn shrugged. "Maybe Louis fucked Harry into the mattress and can't get him out." Niall spoke casually.

 

After they were done wiping each other down, a few more kisses were exchanged, and more "I love You's" were said. 

 

The two walked out holding hands, and the first thing that was said came from Niall: "can I record it next time?"

Zayn laughed and slung an arm around him, "mate I don't reckon you're supposed to ask someone that once their brains had been fucked out."

Niall shrugged.

Harry blushed like mad and hid his face in Louis' neck. "See?" Zayn laughed and looked at Niall. Liam rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Congrats on the sex." Liam smiled at the two. 

"Why thank you!" Louis smirked and took a bow.

"Do you want a cake?" Liam joked. "If that can be arranged, then yes." Harry nodded.

"Damn," Zayn laughed, "you must've fucked some of your sass into him."

 

"Maybe." Harry winked at Zayn and pecked Louis' lips.

"Well at least you two are finally talking." Niall chuckled and smiled. 

"Only if we can get you to stop talking." Harry sassed at Niall. 

"Zayn Beyoncè Malik is always right." Zayn smiled triumphantly.

"Say," Louis stood on his tip toes and whispered into Harry's ear, "If you're going to suck my dick, I need you to be man enough to accept my invitation to become your boyfriend. I don't let anyone suck me off, yanno."

"Of course I'll be your boyfriend silly." Harry whispered back and smiled happily. 

"Hey, no secrets!" Liam pouted. "C'mon spill it love birds!" Niall added.

"No secrets?" Louis smirked, "so you want to hear what I was telling him in the bedroom?"

"No you arse. We don't want to hear all of that kinky shit. God knows how much damage poor harry suffered." Zayn chuckled, "no but really, what were you two just saying? We're nosy."

Louis giggled and tugged harry closer, "he's officially my baby."

"Yup, I'm his!" Harry smiled big and hummed contently. "Awww!" Niall, Zayn, and Liam cooed. 

"I wanna send a video to your mums. Say something adorable like that again." Liam giggled and pulled out his phone, pulling up the camera app and switched it to video.

"I'm Louis' boyfriend." Harry giggled and pivoted his foot around.

"Stop being a twink" Louis chuckled.

"But I'm your twink." Harry scrunched up when Louis kissed his nose, "don't you forget it."

"We love you mums!" Harry giggled and waved to the phone. 

"Bye!" Louis wrapped his arm around Harry's waist. Liam ended the video and sent it to /all/ their moms instead of Louis' and Harry's. "Enough of the lovey dovey stuff! What are we doing for dinner?" Niall groaned.

"I know what I want to eat," harry muttered at looked and Louis suggestively. 

Louis nearly choked on air and snorted.

"I'm in the mood for pizza," Louis said, completely ignoring Harry's statement, but totally and utterly flushed red.

"We can go for pizza." The boys agreed.

"Alright." Harry smirked and kissed Louis' lips softly, teasingly letting his tongue run over Louis' lips. Niall chuckled and rolled his eyes. Niall pressed 1 on his phone since he had the pizza place's number on speed dial. Classic Niall.

After the pizza arrived, all of the boys dug in, and ate the whole entire two pizzas.

Niall burped and let out a soft, "now what?"

Louis looked at Harry and helped him to his feet. 

"Round two," he helped both of them to the bathroom, and Niall waited a few moments before saying, "you guys wait here. I'll get my recorder. I need new porn to jack off to."  
-

**Author's Note:**

> We tried making this sound more British than American so it could be realistic sooo yeah  
> thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: saramofficial


End file.
